bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Turbo Wings Nemethgear/Mora's Origins
Back once again with another blog post! (Two in one yes) Today, I will talk about Mora's origins. First mentions The first time the story mentions that Mora has a parent is in Fal Nerga, after you defeat Barion, and Mora randomly appears to absorb Barion's power. However, once she absorbs his power, he says specifically "you will fail... just like your parents." Mora brushes this off by telling Barion to just shut up and die. Mora's hints at her origins - Estria After you are transported by Tilith from Fal Nerga to Estria, Mora greets the group at Oil Platform Adel. Mora meets the group here, and states that she wants to gain control over everything, because of what the former rulers of Ishgria tried to do. Mora states that this oil rig was a symbol of friendship and peace between the former rulers of Estria and Mildran trying to unify the region. However, the rulers failed in their plan because of the king's right-hand advisor, who tried to seize power after the advisor heard that the king was going to make an alliance with the ruler of Estria, which failed horribly, and more chaos ensued. Mora then states that two theories were stated as to the rulers' fates: One, they ran to the land of Lem and had a child. Two: They ran away and were never heard from again. Who were Mora's parents? Now, let's prove what Mora's first theory says: The king of Mildran and the queen of Estria ran away to Lem, and had a child. Which two units that Alim has revealed match these stories? 'The king of Mildran and the queen of Estria, and their advisors' Let's first talk about the king of Mildran, Adel. Adel at first was a power-hungry demon who sought to gain control over all of Ishgria. His right hand advisor Jed was absolutely loyal to him and dreamed of a day when Adel was all-powerful over Ishgria. Now, let's talk about the queen of Estria, Savia. Savia was a rather peaceful ruler, seeking peace with the fewest sacrifices needed. Cyan was her advisor, a lady who was completely loyal to her since Savia saved her. 'Failed Attempt at Unifying Ishgria' When Adel and Savia clashed on the battlefield, neither of them got the upperhand, and Adel became attracted to Savia (oh dear). However, Jed was shocked, because he wanted Adel to rule by himself, and instead tried to seize the power from Adel. This would result in chaos, with Adel and Savia running away. How do we know this is true? While we have found units' stories that link perfectly with what Mora says, is there actually any proof in the game that gives credit to this theory? You may have to search a bit to find it, but it's there. #Barion's quote stating how Mora's parents failed at unifying Ishgria #The first stage in Estria named Oil Platform Adel #Mora stating how the parents ran away to the land of Lem and had a child, which is coincidentally the land that Mora rules over There we go! Thank you for reading, and come back soon for another post! I don't know what I'll do yet though... lol Category:Blog posts